Living a lie
by mickmagicalmagician78
Summary: Nightmares, that would that carry a sense of deja vu with them. But that wasn't anything new, one morning changed everything, and suddenly the nightmares bled into reality, and only one teenager seemed aware of it. Forced to dive into an otherworld filled with ravenous creatures of despair and death,will he escape the hellish world before it devours him along with his best friend?


Living a lie…

 _ **Preface**_ …

 _hi this is my first fanfiction on here_

 _it circles mainly around 2 characters, and their struggles within a world that isn't their own._

 _It's a story from the first silent hill (the movie) but disregarding the following after. It would be as if taking from the first movie and moving 20 yrs later to follow different characters that are descendants of the O.G characters from the movie and seeing how they fair in the otherworld._

 _In this story alessa didn't kill all of the brethren some weren't at the church, Cybil bennett had a son before dying in silent hill, who later grew up and had a kid of his own. Jennifer Carroll (the first witch burned) had descendendants._ _ **Disclaimer: I do not own silent hill.**_

 _Chapter 1_

 **Alex's P.O.V**

(SILENT HILL.. SILENT HILL.. SILENT HILL!) . "Ahh!" screaming out in fear I wake up abruptly sitting upright gasping for air. "...damn, another 'spectacular morning', ugh i can't seem to shake these stupid dreams." Getting out of bed was abit arduous as I tried to untangle myself from my own sheets and after successfully doing so began moving groggily toward the bathroom. "Just another day ready to begin, no biggie Alex, the stupid dream is just that, a stupid dream."

While walking to the bathroom I begin an inner monologue dedicated to myself in an effort to shake away the nightmare." My name is Alexander, Dezi, WIlliams the third… _(it's not but i don't remember my full name just the first part so i like to make up the rest),_ I live in a studio apartment on the top floor in a nice city named brahams." "I'm 5'7 have a lean built to my figure and have obsidian colored hair,- and every once in awhile I listen to nickelback" _(it's a guilty pleasure please don't hate me for it)_ , laughing at myself I didn't feel so scared after that. Lets see what else I host at 5 star restaurant and get paid 15 an hr.

Going inside the bathroom I strip off my only piece of clothing; black boxers; _(yes i like sleeping in just underwear it's very freeing and I feel amazing, i highly recommend it)_ and start the shower getting ready for the day. Feeling the water to see if it was warm, and satisfied with the temperature I step inside the stand up shower to take a relaxing rinse beginning the day.

Feeling the water cascade unto my readily body felt like bliss with steam pouring from the stand up as I adjusted the water temperature to a hotter degree for relaxation purposes, while searching for my shampoo. "Man where did I leave that shampoo bottle?" looking around I spot the bottle to my bottom right corner. While attempting to grab it, a sharp pain pulses in my head, clutching it, I fall to my knees while images course through my mind transporting me to a different place…

( a dark alley with blood stained walls, a fogged world veiled loosely, rainy streets with faceless people walking past, screams echoing in the back and finally a loud siren going off)

"DING-DADA-RING-RING-RING!" opening my eyes I'm back in my shower on my knees while the water beats down on my back. Looking around I check to see if I'm in reality or not, I hear the apartment buzzer sound off.

"Yo dude its Rick, look I don't know if your still down to go jogging with me this morning but you seemed pretty excited about it yesterday, you said you'd meet up with me at 9:00 and it's 9:15 i'm downstairs so can you buzz me up?"

Realizing I was back in reality I quickly got up off the shower floor and shut off the water. Stepping out of the standup, I wrapped a clean white towel around my waist for cover and walked to the front door, entering the code to unlock the bottom entrance of the building then proceeded to buzz downstairs.

"Its unlocked and I'm in the middle of a shower, so you're more than welcomed to chill up here while I finish."

"DING-DADA-RING-RING-RING!" "Thanks bro I'll be up there in five, and BT Dubs i brought some housewarming gifts!, so hurry the hell up so you can open up your presents!"

"I swear he's extra", rolling my eyes and chuckling slightly while walking back toward the bathroom. Retreating to the shower I stopped abruptly looking at the bathroom mirror. The words 'RETURN HOME' were scribbled on the fogged mirror. horrified I took my towel off and rubbed out the lettering on the mirror, not taking notice to the front door opening and shutting behind me.

 **Rick's P.O.V**

"Hey dude what're you… WHOA!" taking view of the extremely nude backside of my childhood best friend I gazed at his lean, taught body. Seeing the shoulder blades expand and retract vigorously as Alex seemed to be rubbing out some foggy lettering on the mirror, _(not really caring about the latter seeing as how i was focused on my friends naked body.)_ Not noticing my presence I took advantage, and scanned the muscular curves of his back, leading all the way down to a perfectly rounded;beautifully sculpted… "SHIT!" screamed alex as he shut the door after covering himself back up with the towel.

" I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean to scar you" he said "d-don't worry about it bro, heh I've uh, blocked it out my mind _(yeah suuure)_ so um are you finished in there or not?"

"not yet man, I'm almost done just gotta scrub out some more then I'll be finished."

I blushed furiously at the thought of imagining Alex scrubbing with bath sponge while soap covered his muscled body and water washed down his perfectly tan skin- "Erhem, will you hurry up you freaking fish i don't have all day!"

Having to speak in order to stop my inner thoughts I retreated to the lounge area in Alex's studio before i woke my Twig-N-Berries. For a host at a five star restaurant you'd expect just as much by creativity but damn was he living large! His bedroom was bigger than mine and it's a freaking studio! I perused some of his magazines on the glass table, seeing nothing too special I retreated to his fridge but not before promptly setting down the gifts I wrapped on the table. What kind of friend would I be if i didn't check out my best friend's fridge to see if anything spoiled _(or make myself a sandwich)_...in the name of friendship I would help with that.

 **Alex's P.O.V (last one for chapter 1)**

Finishing "scrubbing out" _(as in the writing on the mirror)_ i quickly changed and exited the bathroom looking for rick, "hey man I'm really so- are you eating my leftover shrimp fried rice!?" "Urm yres, good noows it's shtil edible." "I can see that, you've stuffed your entire face with it!" "Sowwy he said, 'I couldn't help myshelf'." Slightly irritated I huffed in anger but knew I'd forgive him _(damn me for being forgiving, and damn him for being so forgivable!)_ "whatever look finish that cuz I need to talk to you... it's really important."


End file.
